


she used to be mine

by pippacephasjones



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, this is bad im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippacephasjones/pseuds/pippacephasjones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza, after loosing the love of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she used to be mine

_Hey, Eliza. There’s a bit of traffic, so I should be home in about an hour._  
_I’m sorry about last night, I was really stressed. I know that’s no excuse, I really hate when we fight, and I’m so sorry._  
_I can’t wait to get home and spoon you. Love you._ __

__Eliza angrily throws her phone against the throw pillow sitting opposite to her on the couch. When the numbness faded away, anger replaced it and she almost wished for numbness again. Angry at herself, for not savoring every little moment she had with Maria, for picking a fight with her. Angry at Maria, for staying at work late to help a student who was struggling with the unit they were working on (her big heart, her big, big heart). Angry at whoever thought it was a good idea to drive intoxicated and had ended up slamming into Maria’s car, killing her on impact. Angry at the universe, for taking her Maria away from her just after their marriage.  
Walking across the room, she picks up her phone and dials Maria’s number into the keyboard on her phone, fearing the impersonality of speed dial. She sniffles as it rings, her hands trembling as they hold the phone.  
"Hey, it’s Maria Schuyler-Reynolds," – Eliza hears her own voice in the background, saying something along the lines of “I love hearing that!” – "and I’m so sorry I couldn’t get to the phone! If you leave a message I’ll call back as soon as I can! Adios!"  
“Hey, Mar.” Eliza barely choked out two words before she felt her throat close up. She roughly wipes at her damp eyes. “I really miss you. Uh, Fun Home closed last week. I know it was your favorite musical.”  
She pauses for a second, almost waiting for her late wife’s response. She knew it wasn’t coming, and the fact made her heart drop.  
“This is so stupid. I know you’ll never hear this, but….I-I really miss you. I need you.” Sobs stifled at first, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to ignore the burning feeling in her chest. Tears coming faster as her words become more and more incoherent.  
When Maria was here, the times she cried were few and far between. Now, it felt like she couldn’t go a day without crying as if the world depended on it. She wasn’t even done crying when she knew she was empty of all tears, empty of everything.  
“I’m sorry I never told you how much you really meant to me. You are-were my everything. Please come back, I can’t d-do this. I don’t know how I’m supposed to do this without you.”  
The phone beeps, signaling the voicemail is over.  
She sleeps with a photo of Maria pressed to her chest that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> y'all i wrote this at 4am and it is Very Bad im sorry  
> comment thoughts bc validation is my Passion™


End file.
